Torn Bunnys
Syponsis Brodie and Layne get glued together so Darkseid helps them meanwhile Navid makes fun of them that there holding hands. Season 11 Episode 2 Plot The episode begins with brodie and layne watching tv when they see that theres a glue that they tryed to do on dorus they try but accidently glued them together.They went to school and brodie throws a piece of wood in the side of the door in there classroom right when navid enters the room and finds out brodie and layne are glued together then they try to explain but navid laughs and makes fun of them and they get mad by replying he should make fun with his mother at the worlds ugliest animal but he refused and said you two like each other layne replyed saying shut up and he felt like a jerk in front of everyone in the classroom thinking of the most crazy word to call brodie and layne so he called them hairy glued dirtbags and took a photo of them holding hands and sent it to facebook and was gonna share it with all of his friends and his familly and cousins.Then he walked out of the classroom typing on his phone.Brodie and layne felt depressed after all that them mr walter started talking to the class and trying to teache them but failed then.then brodie and layne told dorus that were glued together because we were gonna do a prank on you and replyed wow maybe you should mess with the teacher.Then the next scene was back at the house brodie and layne asked darkseid for help and tryed all his methods superglue burned money hammer chainsaw piece of wood licking it kicking punching and water but nothing worked so he tryed his most special method that he thought could never break was the ultimate chop but it didnt work it just broke he started to think of more ideas he knows that theres a lava pit where that people have glued together by accident they get unstuck so darkseid drives to the lava pit underground where the glued people get unstuck but when they get theres a lava apocalypse is taking over the place but its good because the lava can unfree the glued people so they try to jump into it but it was to hot so they had to what until it cooled down meanwhile navid is on facebook on his phone sending the picture to everyone at school.Darkseid trys to cool down the lava by using a hose but it just made it worse the lava got hotter and hotter and hotter so they tryed to think what could cool down the lava so they figured it out they got hot water and threw it at the lava and the lava got cold cold cold and colder soon it just blew up and unglued everyone there then seconds later navid walked over and got mad that his photo had gotten 0 likes and brodie and layne got unstuck so then he walked away really angry then darkseid walked over to appreciate them then he walked away smiling and happy then mention they should of pranke themselfes so dorus would fool for it.The End Characters Main Characters *Brodie *Layne *Darkseid *Navid (antagonist) Minor Characters *Dorus *Mr Walter *Dude (cameo) *Leopald Kerry (cameo) Trivia * This is the first episode Navid has a major appearance without Kenny and Tommy. * Mr Walter has not much kids in his class in the episode. * It is revealed that Darkseid is useful with methods and ideas. Errors * Dorus's desk is next to brodies not at the back of the class. Locations * 526 Park Avenue Street * Silverville School * Lava Apocalypse Station